The princess and the Two Oldest Vampire's
by ericmegodric
Summary: Sookie is princess Aries but everyone call's her sookie. No one knows this until Dalles when Sookie fight's with Lorena. But the good part is Godric is sookie's long lost lover. What will Eric do, Will he fight his maker for Sookie.
1. Chapter 1

Right when Lorena jumped me I didn't know what to do so my fighting skills. Near the door I heard my brother yell " SOOKIE NO DON'T DO IT." Just as I heard the wind moving I changed back into my normal self which a blue light went round me and Lorena went flying thought the air.

Just as the light faded I heard Godric and Eric stop in front of me and Lorana got up from were she landed on the table in front of Stan. Then I heard that sweet voice of my lost lover...Godric

"Sookie" Godrc said and got on one knee,and put his head down in a respectably why then him being cocky like the Godric I knew" Or should I say princess Aries as soon as you wed you shall be Queen of all supernaturals. Or my favorite..."he looked up with his blue green eyes and looked me up and down my same feature as a human but instead a white dress with see through high hill shoe's "Lover" the whey he said lover just made me love him all over again.

I bent down near his lip's and said " I like the last one lover." then bent down and kissed his lips just as I did Eric growled at me and his maker and jumped his maker Godric.

This could not go well...

To be contuied


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hello people thanks for the reviews except one and they know who they are and i'm sorry about the beta but come one WHAT DO Y'ALL THINK I'M TRYING TO DO OK SO I'M SO SORRY FOR MISTAKE'S I'M ONLY HUMAN IF YOU DONT LIKE IT DON'T READ IT. If you do like it thank you and please please please give me idea's if you would like I'll write another story about what you like_.**

* * *

_Last time_

I heard that sweet voise of my lost lover...Godric

"Sookie" being cocky like the Godric I knew" Or should I say princess Aries as soon as you wed you shall be Queen of all supernatural's. Or my favort..."he looked up with his blue green eyes and looked me up and down my same feature as a human but instead a white dress with see throuth high hill shoe's "Lover"

I bent down neer his lip's and said " I like the last one _lover_." then bent down and kissed his lips just as I did Eric growled at me and his maker and jumped his maker Godric.

This could not go well...

* * *

Boy was I right Godric might be Eric's maker but Eric could fight really well but he was 1000 years old so it was a very bad fight, When Eric jumped Godric they both went flying through the air and landed on the chair. Godric punched Eric in the chest and sent him flying through the air.

Eric got up and jumped Godric again and hit him in the face. everyone didn't know what to do Lorena was standing beside the table she broke bill was bbeside me both lookien at me then the guy's not knowing what to do, even I didn't, hell I was 899'998 years old then Eric just made it worser for me.

"I CAN'T BELIVE YOU GODRIC,YOU KNOW THAT I LOVE SOOKIE" Just as he snot love said that I could not belive it i thought it was that he was not able to love.

Godric grabed Eric and flipped them over and said " SOOKIE AND I KNEW EACH OTHER BEFORE YOU WERE EVEN ALIVE, AND YOU KNOW NOTHING OF LOVE AND IF YOU REMBER I AM YOUR MAKER." Just as Godric pulled back his fist back to punch Eriic in the face.

I ran over to them in vampire speed and throe him ont he other side of the room when he fell to the grown I yelled "ENOUGH BOTH OF YOU YOU ARE MAKER AND CHILD YOU DO NOT FIGHT EACH OTHER. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR" both said a scilent "yes"

" Good know I refuse to speek to you both about this right know we shall talk about it the next day, but for now everyone please go back to what you were doing and Lorena leave now and don't let me see your face agian or I schall kill you myself is that under stood."

At a blink of a eye Lorena was gone. Jason walked over to me and we both sit down people went back to talking they would look at us every now and then when I heard it just as I did I jumped up

"EVERYONE DOWN" everyone did hat they were told I put a shelid around the the house but it used alot of my engire.

When the FOTS let the gun's fire it kept hitting my shelid and god it hurt, after a while Icould not hold my screm's and I let out a blood curtling screm out Eric and godric were at my side in a seacon.

I let out another screm and Eric fell to his knee's infront of me and said " please sookie please be alright just tell me what Ican do please." Just as he said that tthe FOTS quit and stared to leave I droped my shelid and fell right in Eric's arm's. the last thing I heard was Godric growl and say give her to me.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hello people thanks for the reviews thank you and please please please give me idea's if you would like I'll write another story about what you like_.**

* * *

_Last time_

I heard that sweet voise of my lost lover...Godric

I bent down neer his lip's and said " I like the last one _lover_." then bent down and kissed his lips just as I did Eric growled at me and his maker and jumped his maker Godric.

"I CAN'T BELIVE YOU GODRIC,YOU KNOW THAT I LOVE SOOKIE" Just as he said love I could not belive it i thought it was that he was not able to love.

Godric grabed Eric and flipped them over and said " SOOKIE AND I KNEW EACH OTHER BEFORE YOU WERE EVEN ALIVE, AND YOU KNOW NOTHING OF LOVE AND IF YOU REMBER I AM YOUR MAKER." Just as Godric pulled back his fist back to punch Eric in the face.

"EVERYONE DOWN"

I let out another screm and Eric fell to his knee's infront of me and said " please sookie please be alright just tell me what I can do please." Just as he said that the FOTS quit and stared to leave I droped my shelid and fell right in Eric's arm's. the last thing I heard was Godric growl and say give her to me.

* * *

When i awoke i was in the hotel room that i shared with Bill. When i opened my eye's everyone was looking at me Godric on the right with Stan and the left was Eric,Bill,Jessica,Chow and Pam.

"Wait when did Pam and Chow get here get here" I didn't mean to say it aloud but however i did. "I came to see if my friend was ok and Chow just came along, Shit everyone has asked me that." Then she gave me that pout face that made her look like a small child. However I had to smile and let out a small laugh because I knew i reminded her of her best friend from when she was human she had told me of this before we came to Dallas.

"Hello little sister" Jason said I looked at the foot of the bed and saw my brother i seen he had transformed into his 19 year old looking self. It was not a shocker everytime i turned into myself he did. he never would tell me why for some reason.

"How are you lover" Godric asked right when he did Eric Jason and Bill growled at him and Godric in returned growled at them. Hell even Stan amd Chow growled at Godric. And I guess Jessica,Pam and Isabel had has enough like me cause we all screamed "WILL YOU GUYS SHUT THE FUCK UP"

They all looked like a small child that had been skoaled for doing something that there mother told them not each gave a little pout.I could not help but smile at then.

I looked down and seen I was still in my dress and heels so i stood up at vampire speed and fixed my outfit. Everyone but Godric was startled by my action. Well they would have to get used to that but for now this could be fun and I gave them all my famous smirk that everyone tried to copy.

Pam and Jessica alone with Jason and Godric of course had only seen it. It was very fun to see all there expressions. Jessica must have been filled in on what had happen because she run up to me in human speed and hugged me and whispered in my ear so quiltly that the others could not hear and said " I'm happy your ok Sookie you are like a mother to me. Hell your more of a mother then my on was. I did my research on you and know you cant have real kids and I would love if you would be my mother and Vampire mother because Bill teaches me nothing and...well...will you teach me." She pulled back and gave me that puppy dog face that i could not say no to and gave in " Yes i will teach you all I can" then i made mu voise lould enough so they could hear "You are like a daughter to me Jessica, Pam is like a sister, and Isabel is like a mother to me. I looked up and all three girls was happy

Then the next thing i knew I was on the ground because all three girls was hugging my by surprise and i lost balance so here we were on the grown laughing.

Then Pam being Pam said if im the Sister then i get to drag all of you clubbing and i get to dress y'all and the only thing that came out of my mouth was " Oooo Shit dear lord help us"

* * *

**_ Please read and review and give me ideas im lost_**


End file.
